Bonne année, Temperance
by PennyAugust
Summary: BoothBrennan Un psychopathe envoie régulièrement des morceaux de ses proies à l'anthropologue Temperance Brennan. Mais que devrait-elle faire s'il avait décidé que sa prochaine proie, ce serait elle ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour mesdames et messieurs !  
J'attaque donc ici une nouvelle fiction sur notre chère série Bones. Fanfiction sans prétention bien sur, sinon celle de voir si Temperance est si forte que ça, et si Booth arrivera toujours à la protèger...

Les reviews sont grandement appréciées, et je vous répondrai toujours !

Bonne lecture, si le coeur vous en dit !

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (argh, s'il est possible de possèder Booth, prévenez moi !).  
**Rated T** parce que bon y'a du crime quand même.  
**BoothxBrennan**

* * *

**  
Bonne année, Temperance  
**Fanfiction de Penny August

**Prologue**

Brennan ouvrit la porte à un Booth tout joyeux.

-Bonne année Bones ! lança-t-il en tendant les bras, faisant apparaître sa ceinture fantaisie.

Brennan n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée qu'on fasse du nouvel an une fête, en réalité pretexte à toute sortes de beuveries et autres abus. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, et elle était persuadée que Booth ne partageait pas son avis.

-Bonne année Booth, répondit-elle néanmoins avec un sourire attendri.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier pour entrer et se dirigea vers la table. Il y deposa un paquet qui ressemblait à un colis, et un autre rempli de donuts.  
Il s'approcha ensuite de la chaine hi-fi de Temperance et y insera un CD. Il se retourna alors vers la jeune femme et lui envoya un sourire victorieux tandis qu'une musique entrainante emplissait la pièce.

-Puis je vous demander ce que vous venez d'inserer dans ma chaine hi-fi ? demanda Brennan en examinant le paquet de donuts.

-Allons, vous ne reconnaissez pas ? s'offusqua Booth en attaquant un gâteau. Du ZZ Top, Angela serait folle si elle vous entendait. Prenez un donut, c'est le nouvel an !

-Je ne pense pas qu'un donut soit la meilleure façon de commencer une journée, même si nous sommes le premier janvier. Après tout, nous venons simplement d'attaquer une nouvelle année lunaire.

-Oh Bones, ce que vous êtes rabat joie. Prenez un donut, je vous dis !  
Il continuait de battre la mesure de la musique en mordant allègrement dans les donuts. Temperance fut gagnée par sa bonne humeur et avanca sa main avec précaution vers les pâtisseries.  
-Quelle sorte d'additif utilisent-ils pour le glaçage ? demanda-t-elle.

-Bones ! soupira Booth, mi-dépité, mi-amusé.

-Bien, bien ! Je vais manger un donut. Je vis en Amérique, ne l'oublions pas.

Elle croqua dans le gateaux et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle tourna alors son regard vers l'autre paquet.  
Son adresse y était inscrite, mais il n'y avait ni timbre ni affranchissement.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle à Booth.

-Je l'ai trouvé devant votre porte. Ouvrez, c'est peut-être un cadeau. Et reprenez un donut !

Mais Brennan ne pensait déjà plus aux donuts. Quelqu'un était venu poser ce colis devant chez elle. Venait-il de son père ?

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Heureusement ou malheureusement, Temperance n'aurait su le dire.

En voyant ce que contenait le paquet, la jeune femme posa une main sur sa bouche et faillit s'étouffer.

Comprenant le trouble de sa collègue, Booth éteignit la musique d'un coup de télécommande et accourut à ses côtés.

Le colis contenait un os. Encore ensanglanté, il ressemblait à l'os d'une viande qui n'aurait pas été cuite.  
-Quel est le malade qui a pu vous envoyer ça ? s'écria Booth.

Brennan ne répondit pas. Elle contemplait l'os avec une expression de surprise qui ne tarda pas à se muter en curiosité.

-Bones, ça va ?

-Cubitus. Un homme. La trentaine et plutôt grand.

Au fond du carton était écrit au marker noir « Bonne année Temperance Brennan. Ne soyez pas deçue, un jour, c'est vous qui serez dans ce carton. ».


	2. Chapitre 1

**Reviews :** Merci à rouchonne, rbrennan, malou59940 et poupinette pour vos reviews. Je suis ravie que l'intro vous ait plu ;)

Voici donc le chapitre 1. Oui, je sais, mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs. Moi je fais court mais fréquent ! Ca me permet de mieux gèrer le suspens, enfin c'est ma méthode.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Un  
**

-Je dirais... sexe masculin, vingt-cinq ans, et grand de taille, declara Zack en observant l'os posé sur la table de travail.

-En effet, j'ai fait la même observation, répondit Brennan. Je ne sais pas si on arrivera à determiner la cause du decès avec cet unique os, mais il faut essayer.  
Angela s'approcha de Temperance en faisant sautiller ses boucles brunes.

-Attends une minute, ma chérie. La question serait plutôt de savoir QUI est venu déposer ça chez toi, tu ne penses pas ?

-En effet, dit Temperance, c'est une curiosité comme une autre, mais nous avons un protocole.

-Nous sommes le premier janvier, soupira Angela. Oublie le protocole et énumère moi tous les tarrés qui pouraient t'en vouloir.

Hodgins roula des yeux.

-Ca risque d'être long, ironisa-t-il.

Angela le foudroya du regard.

-Tu n'as pas tort, Hodgins, dit cependant Temperance. Mais en attendant, pense au protocole s'il te plait. Il semble que l'os soit tombé sur le sol ou ait été trainé, il reste des particules, à toi de jouer. Il y a également assez de tissus mous pour que le docteur Saroyan les analyse. Et il faudra aussi analyser le paquet.

Voyant que personne n'avait réagi, elle soupira.

-Ce sont vos excès de la veille qui vous ralentissent ?

-Ah non, s'offusqua timidement Zack, pour ma part, j'ai à peine bu deux verres... de taille moyenne, vraiment moyenne.

-On l'a ramassé dans la rue, précisa Angela.

Zack s'empourpra et l'équipe se mit au travail avec le sourire.

**ooooo**

Assise à son bureau, Temperance Brennan faisait le tri dans ses papiers, essayant toujours d'entretenir un certain ordre entre dossiers, paperasse et documents personnels.  
Booth entra dans prévenir.

-Alors Bones, vous avez identifié le cadeau ?

-Le cadeau ? s'étrangla Temperance.

-Le paquet que vous avez reçu ce matin.

-Je vous rapelle qu'il s'agit d'un morceau du cadavre d'un humain, Booth.

Celui-ci fit le tour de la pièce, les mains dans les poches, puis soupira.

-Pourquoi les tueurs ne nous laissent-ils même pas un peu de répit pour le premier janvier ? questionna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils le feraient, répondit Brennan avec sérieux. Une nouvelle année lunaire ne veut pas...

-C'était une question rethorique, Bones, coupa Booth. Laissez tomber. Quoiqu'il en soit, il va falloir qu'on parle de votre sécurité.

-Ma sécurité ? répondit la jeune femme en levant les yeux de ses papiers.

Avant que Booth n'ait pu répondre, Zack avait fait irruption dans la pièce.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose en analysant le carton, annonca-t-il.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé d'empreintes, il a certainement utilisé des gants, ce qui n'est pas etonnant au vu du message qu'il a laissé... Bref, j'ai analysée l'encre utilisée, et le diamètre carbonique est d'environ 80 micromètres.

-Traduction ? demanda Booth.

-C'est une encre tout a fait banale, produite en Chine, eclaira Temperance.

-Et donc ?

-Rien. 90 des markers noirs du commerce sont produits en Chine. En clair, Zack n'a rien trouvé.

Celui ci repartit en vitesse.  
-Sacré Zack... soupira Booth.  
-Il a finit la nuit sur le pavé, expliqua Brennan.

-Zack boit ? s'etonna Booth.

-Pas particulièrement, mais le nouvel an, tout comme Noël par exemple, entraînent des comportements sociaux de masse dont il n'est possible d'échapper qu'en échange d'une certaine honte.

Booth leva un sourcil, perplexe.

-Reprenons plutôt ce dont je vous parlais avant que Zack n'arrive, dit-il. Votre protection.

-Ma protection ? On en a déjà parlé, Booth. Je fais du karaté et –elle leva brusquement les yeux de son dossier-, de quoi devrais-me proteger ?

-Allons bon, vous n'avez pas lu le message ? Notre coupable a bien l'intention de vous trancher en petits bouts et de vous mettre dans une boite !

-Booth, il s'agit uniquement d'intimidation. On dirait que vous êtes bien plus anxieux que moi. Parker va bien, j'espère ?

-Là n'est pas la question, Bones. Si le coupable est venu déposer un paquet chez vous, il pourait bien revenir, mais pour déposer quelques coups de couteaux dans votre poitrine, par exemple.

-Vous essayez de me faire peur ?

-Venez dormir chez moi ce soir.

-Vous flirtez ?

-Je ne flirte pas !

-Nous sommes sur mon lieu de travail, Booth !

-Je vous dis que je ne flirte pas, je fais ça pour vous, Bones !

Sur ce, Booth prit la direction de la porte et jeta un dernier regard à Temperance.

-Laissez moi au moins vous raccompagnez chez vous ce soir.

-Puisque vous le souhaitez... accorda Brennan tandis que Booth s'éloignait.

**ooooo**

En fin de journée, alors que Bones s'apprêtait à quitter l'Institut Jufferson, le Dr Saroyan l'interpella.

-Brennan, j'ai trouvé quelque chose à propos de votre cubitus.

-Ce n'est pas « mon » cubitus.

-Certes, mais c'est à vous que le tueur en a fait cadeau, repliqua Camille en souriant. Je pense pouvoir determiner l'ADN de la victime, mais il y a quelque chose de très étrange. Il semble que la chair autours de l'os ne soit pas qu'humaine.

-Que voulez vous dire par là ?

-Eh bien, j'ai retrouvé des cellules animales. Ca pourait bien être de la vache, ou du veau.

-De la vache ou du veau ? Vous voulez rire ?

-Est ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter, Brennan ? C'est comme si l'os avait été frotté sur de la viande.

Bones fit irruption.

-Vous parlez de viande ? Vous organisez un barbecue, Bones ?

-On en reparle demain, dit Temperance à Camille sans prêter attention à l'humour de Booth.  
Camille fit un furtif clin d'oeil à Booth –clin d'oeil qui n'échappa cependant pas à Temperance-, et s'éloigna d'une démarche souple.

Booth resta un instant le regard fixé sur l'endroit que Camille venait de quitter.

-He ho, Booth. Cessez de rêvasser, je suis actuellement en danger, ironisa Brennan.

**ooooo**

Quand Brennan arriva devant la porte de son appartement, Booth avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage, comme s'il venait d'accomplir une mission d'une extrême difficulté.

-Merci Booth, dit Temperance alors qu'elle enfonçait la clé dans la serrure.  
C'est alors qu'une explosion brutale fit sauter la poignée de porte et projeta Booth et Brennan à quelques mètres dans le couloir, dans un nuage de fumée grise.

-Bones, vous allez bien ? demanda Booth quand la fumée se fut dissipée.  
La jeune femme toussa un instant puis hocha la tête. Ses vêtements étaient comme saupoudrés de suie.

-Vous croyez qu'il est encore dedans ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, il n'est pas aussi stupide. J'appelle le FBI, ils vont aller vérifier si tout va bien à l'interieur, et accessoirement vous changer votre porte.  
Il se releva et tendit la main à sa collègue. Il epousseta alors son costume et poussa un cri de douleur.

-Mon bras... souffla-t-il. Après le coup du frigo, je suis gâté avec vous, Bones.

-Votre bras doit être cassé.

-Pas de conclusion hâtive, c'est vous-même qui le dites. Appellez moi une ambulance, et suivez moi. Sortons de ce bâtiment.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment et qu'ils retrouvaient l'air frais de cette soirée de janvier, l'esprit de Bones tourna à toute allure.  
Le coupable cherchait-il à la tuer ou simplement à lui montrer qu'il n'était pas loin ? Elle penchait sérieusement pour la deuxième proposition.

S'il avait décidé de la traquer, alors elle allait répliquer. Elle aussi, elle allait le traquer.

Tant que la panique ne la gagnait pas, elle avait toutes ses chances. Et la panique la gagnait rarement.  
_Mais qu'en serait-il de cette fois ?_


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici quelques mots avant d'attaquer le chapitre 2 :  
**Shouhaips :** C'est vrai que le coup du tueur en série qui traque Brennan est totallement ... déjà vu, on va dire. Je voulais une intrigue qui touche Brennan de près, alors bon, je pouvais impliquer sa famille, ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais bon, l'idée du tuer psychopathe est vue et revue mais toujours efficace, à mon avis !  
Merc pour ton commentaire ;)  
Et puis merci à saurimonda, celine, Haruka et Coco wingo !

Voici le chapitre 2, donc, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Deux**

-Pas de remarques sur la propreté de mon appartement, Bones, prévint Booth en faisant entrer sa collègue dans un salon plongé dans la pénombre. Je ne savais pas que vous me rendriez visite.

Il alluma la lumière.

-Moi non plus, répondit Brennan en posant sa veste sur le canapé. Comment va votre bras ?  
Elle lança un regard vers le bras droit de Booth. Il portait une atelle et était entouré d'un bandage blanc. Le tout était rattaché à son coup par une lanière assortie. Pas de fracture, mais la blessure n'était pas negligeable.

-Ca peut aller, même si je n'ai pas eu droit au pudding, cette fois.

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel Bones laissa aller son regard dans cet appartement qu'elle connaissait déjà.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Bones ? s'inquièta Booth. Trop mal rangé à votre goùt ?  
-Vous savez, Booth, la plupart des psychologues disent que quelqu'un qui possède un appartement rangé et nettoyé de façon irréprochable est un grand nevrosé.

-Vous me rassurez. Mais je vous signale que votre appartement est plutôt irréprochable, dans le genre rangement.

-Nous sommes tous un peu nevrosés, Booth, dit Bones de façon très sérieuse.

-Si vous le dites. Que pensez vous d'aller prendre une douche, pendant que je cherche une idée de repas ?

**ooooo**

En prenant sa douche, Temperance se surprit à repenser à cette affaire. Pourquoi était-elle tant affectée ? Elle n'avait pas assez d'élements pour commencer à chercher des pistes, et elle avait déjà eu affaire au scénario du psychopathe qui cherchait à lui créer des problèmes.

Mais pourquoi cet homme cherchait-il à la tuer elle ? Avait-elle un rapport avec la victime du paquet ?

Bones soupira. Elle n'avait aucun de ses produits cosmétiques ici. Elle fouilla le placard de Booth et n'y trouva que de l'après rasage et un parfum masculin.

Elle s'enroula dans un peignoir et sortit de la salle de bain.

Booth, loin de chercher une idée de repas, était en train de regarder la télévision.

-Booth, dit la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas d'affaire de rechanges. Ca va vous paraître très cliché, mais je vais devoir vous emprunter quelque chose. Vous n'y voyez pas d'objection ?

-Pas du tout, répondit Booth en souriant à moitié.

Il accompagna Bones jusqu'à sa chambre et lui ouvrit son armoire.

Une corbeille à chaussettes aux couleurs délirantes s'offrit alors à la vue de Temperance.

-Bon sang, c'est à vous tout ça ou est-ce que vous gardez les chaussettes de Parker ?

-Très drôle, Bones. Figurez vous que ce sont les miennes.

Brennan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle attrapa un T-shirt au hasard et l'enfila dans la salle de bain, par dessus son pantalon. L'ensemble donnait un curieux cocktail, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Vos vêtements sentent l'assouplissant, Booth, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé près de son camarade.

-Et alors ? Ca vous étonne que je sache laver mon linge ? plaisanta-t-il.

-Non, pas vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas une évidence pour tout le monde. Saviez vous qu'un quart des hommes ne lavent pas leurs vêtements ?

-Eh bien je n'en fais pas partie, Bones ! Merci quand même pour l'information.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa cuisine américaine.

-Je vais faire chauffer des pizzas surgelées. J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop nevrosé pour vous.

-Non, ça ira, répondit Brennan en souriant.

C'est alors qu'un objet attira sa curiosité, posé sur un coin du canapé. Il s'agissait d'un magazine. Ses yeux s'arrondirent quand elle en vit le titre.

« Cosmopolitain ».

-Booth... s'enquit-elle avec surprise. Vous lisez ce genre de magazine ? Vous ... vous êtes gay ?

-Bien sur que non ! s'écria l'homme, gêné. C'est Camille qui m'a dit qu'il m'arrivait de ne rien comprendre aux femmes, alors je me suis dit qu'en lisant ce... ce « truc », j'en saurais plus.

-Et c'est le cas ?

-Pas du tout ! En quoi voulez vous qu'une interview d'Angelina Jolie ou qu'une page mode 70's m'aide à comprendre les femmes ? C'est grotesque.

Bones n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle avait ouvert le magazine et avait commencé à le feuilleter.

Elle s'arrêta à une page de tests.

-« Feriez vous un bon couple ? Test à faire avec un ami. » lut-elle à voix haute. Essayons !

-Hors de question, Bones. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait un tas de paperasses qui me dirait avec qui je devrais sortir.

-Oh allez, Booth. Cette fois, c'est bien vous le rabat joie ! Et puis nous savons bien que c'est simplement pour s'amuser. Nous n'allons pas...

Booth soupira en sortant la pizza du congelateur.

-Je vous écoute, cèda-t-il.

-« Vous diriez plutôt de vous que vous êtes ? » A. Impulsif. B. Reflechi. ou C. Discret mais efficace.

-Réponse B, bien entendu !

-Quoi ? s'indigna Bones. La réponse B me convient, mais pour vous, je coche d'office la réponse A.

-Vous êtes gonflée ! Je suis impulsif, moi ?

-Vous êtes le roi des conclusions hâtives, Booth !

-Ca fait de moi quelqu'un d'impulsif ?

-Deuxième question, dit Bones pour couper court. « Avez vous déjà couché avec un colègue de travail ? » A. Oui ou B. Non. Je vais encore répondre pour vous, Booth, c'est oui.

Booth voulu se défendre, mais il n'avait pas d'argument.

-Vous aussi ! s'écria-t-il simplement, comme un enfant qui a fait une bêtise.

-Bien sur, il n'y a pas de mal. Pourquoi vous mettez vous dans des états pareils ?

-Je ne me mets pas dans... Bon, continuez !

-« En amour, vous êtes plutôt ? » A. Compréhensif. B. Multiple. C. Compliquée. D. Passionné.

-Compréhensif ! répondit Booth. Si elle ne veut pas coucher ce soir, eh bien tant pis, on couchera demain...

-Booth !

-Je plaisante, Bones, la rassura-t-il en souriant.

Brennan secoua la tête en souriant également.

-Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, avoua Bones.

-Compliquée. Vous êtes compliquée, et je suis sûre qu'Angela serait d'accord.

Temperance se figea un instant puis hocha les épaules. Il avait peut-être raison. Les relations amoureuses n'avaient jamais été son domaine de prédilection.

-Question suivante, dit-elle. L'avant dernière. « Si vous pouviez aller vivre dans un autre pays, lequel serait-ce ? » A. L'Australie. B. L'Italie. C. Le Viet Nam. D. La France.

Les deux amis reflèchirent, puis se regardèrent et s'écrièrent en coeur :

-Le Viet Nam !

-Pour la culture, rajouta Bones.

-Et leurs merveilleux plats.

-Leurs coutumes incroyables.

-Et leurs paysages merveilleux.

-Nous voila d'accord sur un point, decreta Brennan. Dernière question : « Qu'est ce qui est le plus important pour vous, dans la vie ? ». A. La famille. B. Le travail. C. Votre honneur. D. Vos amis. E. Autre.

-Ils auraient du rajouter un « F. Parker » alors entourez « La famille » pour moi !

-Très bien.

-Et vous ?

-J'hésite. Ce genre de question est totallement allambiquée. La vie est faite d'un rassemblement de toutes ces choses alors je vais répondre « Autre ». Je comptabilise les points et nous aurons les résultats.

-Parfait, conclut Booth.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, la pizza était prête et Booth l'amena devant le canapé, de son bras valide.  
Bones se saisit d'une part brûlante.

-Bon eh bien, voila ce que ce magazine dit. « Vous êtes le pire couple qui puisse exister. Vos deux personnalités ne font pas bonne alchimie. Vous n'avez pas les mêmes horizons et vous devez même avoir du mal à vous entendre. Fuyez tant qu'il est encore temps ».

Booth et Brennan restèrent silencieux un instant puis se regardèrent et se mirent à rire de bon coeur.

-Vous pouvez toujours fuir, Bones. Et aller dormir sous un pont.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je réussirai à vous supporter au moins ce soir.

Ils commencèrent à manger avec le sourire.

-Dites, Booth, que pensez vous de cette histoire ?

-Le cubitus-cadeau ?

-Si vous voulez...

-Eh bien j'en pense que celui qui fait ça doit avoir de sérieux problèmes. Mais je ne pense pas que vous devriez vous faire trop de soucis. Si vous ne rentrez pas dans son jeux, je suis sûr que vous mettrez très bientôt la main sur cet homme –ou cette femme.  
Bones se força à être optimiste. Elle connaissait par coeur les intonations de Booth et elle savait qu'il n'était pas convaincu par ce qu'il disait.

-Et pour ma porte ?

-Il a du réussir à s'introduire chez vous –plutôt facile pour un psychopathe-, et à truquer votre serrure. Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, il y a deux agents du FBI qui surveillerons votre appartement pendant toute la nuit.

-Merci. J'essayerai d'en savoir plus demain, sur ce cubitus. J'espère que notre homme nous enverra le reste du cadavre.

-Si ça vous enchante...

**ooooo**

-Vous dormirez dans mon lit ce soir, et je prendrai le canapé.

-Hors de question ! s'écria Bones. Ne soyez pas si poli. Avec votre bras blessé, vous ne serez pas à l'aise sur ce canapé.

-Bones...

-Oui, j'en suis sûre ! Je serai très bien sur ce canapé.

Booth soupira puis esquissa un lèger sourire.

-Comme vous le souhaiterez.

Il fournit à son hôte coussins et couvertures puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant de refermer sa porte, il fit un signe de main à sa collègue.

-Bonne nuit Bones !

-Bonne nuit, Booth.

La jeune femme installa correctement sa couverture puis éteind la lumière et se glissa dans son lit improvisé.  
Elle était fatiguée et ce repos allait lui faire le plus grand bien.

De nouveau plongé dans la pénombre, le salon de Booth était tout de même accueillant. Une légère lumière bleutée penetrait par les fenêtres.

Bones s'abandonna à un sommeil léger, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bruit la réveille une heure plus tard.

Son instinct l'avertit aussitôt d'une chose : elle n'était plus seule dans la pièce.

Dans l'obscurité environante, elle entendit le bruit métallique d'un couteau retentissant à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle aurait reconnu ce bruit entre mille.


End file.
